Animals Inc (My Version)
This Is A Showa Spoof Of Monsters Inc. Based On My Painting, It's The Creators Of Sailor Jasmine Cast *Sulley - Horton the Elephant/Anguirus (Horton Hears A Who!) *Mike - Blu/Rodan (RIO and RIO 2) *Boo - Princess Zelda/Godzilla (The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past) *Randall - The Grand Duke of Owls/Gigan (Rock-A-Doodle) *Mr. Waternoose - Lord Shen/Megalon (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Celia Mae - Jewel/Mothra (RIO and RIO 2) *Roz - Zira (The Lion King 2) *Needleman and Smitty - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Fungus - Douglas/Proto Mougera (Where The Wild Things Are) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Kaepora Gaebora (The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time) *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile - Peck (Barnyard) *Theodore Pauley - Hayabusya The Falcon (Mulan) *Harley P. Gerson - Tiny (Meet The Robinsons) *Bob Peterson - Alex/King Caesar (Madagascar) *Waxford - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Marge - Madam Upnova (Fantasia 2000) *Ms. Flint - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ted Pauley - Chomper's Mother (The Land Before Time) *George Sanderson - The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) *Jerry - Mickey Mouse *CDA - Various The Legend Of Zelda Series and A Link To The Past Villians *Claws Ward - Tantor (Tarzan) *Chaloobly - Manny (Ice Age) *Charlie - Dr. Cockroach (Monsters VS Aliens) *Sushi Chief - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Tony - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Trailer Folk - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) and Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *TV News Reporter - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Teacher - Elsa (Were Back A Dinosaur Story) *Children - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Baby Smitty - Dumbo (Dumbo) *A Kid That Mike Entertained - Link (The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past) *Nick Lanky Schmidt - Rango/Gorosaurus (Rango) *Ricky Plesuski - Kevin (Up) *Spike Jones - Melman (Madagascar) *Children Scream - Various The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past, Pokemon, and Sailor Moon Characters *Robot Boy - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Rex (In The Outtakes) - Louis (The Princess and The Frog) Scenes 1. Intro "Godzilla Theme (1954)" 2. Rooster In The Closet/Shadow 3.Daytime Workout 4. Animalroplis/Animals Inc. 5. The Grand Duke Of Owls 6. Scare Floor/23-19 7. End Of Day 8. Princess Zelda/McDonalds 9. Back At The Monster Island *Princess Zelda's 1st Atomic Breath*/Bedtime 10. Sneaking Princess Zelda To Work/Potty Break 11. The Grand Duke Of Owl's Plan/The Wrong Island 12. Blu On The Run/The Slime Of Death *Zelda's 2nd Atomic Breath* 13. Blu Taken Away/The Circular Saw 14. Horton Scares Princess Zelda "Farewell To The Dinosaur"/The Banished 15. Horton Rescues Princess Zelda From Being Cut 16. Jewel/The Door Vault *Princess Zelda's Last Atomic Breath* 17. Tricking Lord Shen/Princess Zelda Falls Into Mt. Mihara 18. The Laugh Floor/"Godzilla Love Theme (1985)" 19. Bloopers and Company Play Trivia *Lord Shen superficially resembles a cross between a white peacock, though standing upright. Lord Shen's costume is colourful, combining silver and grey with an orange-and-black carapace and wings. Lord Shen's forelimbs terminate with two sharp, drill-like appendages, which are never seen to be prehensile, always moving in tune with The Peacock monster's arms. *This suit has darkish green skin, with Red Death-like red scales that cover The grand Duke Of Owls suit's body, neck and tail. The suit's fin-like spines are also a red color, but are smooth and not scaled. * Douglas's name is derived from Doug, the Hylian term for Cockatoo, this is because, in addition of having it's arm ripped, the bird has Moguera's Arm. *ShodaiAlex's snout is dinosaur-like, with several teeth visible when it is open. His eyes are red, (bearing pupils in promotional images) and his ears are bent similar to a dog's. His upper half is covered in fur and has a kind of gold look to it, and his lower half has fur only on his legs and tail. The suit's skin is brick-like, and his claws are long. *The differences that are seen in the SoshingekiHorton suit is that the neck is wider, and more muscular. The eyes are little larger, giving Horton a more heroic appearance, just like Princess Zelda it appeared with. The teeth are shorter, now with fangs, and the carapace no longer flops up and down. The spikes on the carapace are now more scatter than in a straight line. *The SanDaikaijuBlu suit looks very similar to its predecessor, ShodaiBlu, but with significant differences. Alterations from Blu's previous traits include more rounded wings with short claws, a longer neck, a smaller and thinner beak, and large expressive eyes in contrast to the pitch black eyes of the ShodaiBlu suit. *Rango is a grayish green color all over, though in some highlights the color can change from a greenish tint or even a form of teal and blue, and has skin with pronounced scaly bumps. Rango has a row of triangular plates running down his back, as well as a bipedal stance, strong legs, fairly short arms, and a big head. *The original Jewel puppet looks much like how the following puppets, the HeiseiJewel and TokyoJewel, look. The puppet has a similar pattern as both of them with the same colors of black, yellow, orange, red, white and brown, as well as the fluffy whitish Blue head, the whitish blue top feathers, 2 legs, fairly long body, and green segmented eyes. *The MegaroZelda had a plain, streamlined body, scarlet macaw wings, a blue dress, a short neck and silver, puffy, pillow-like designed dorsal spines. Her face looks more friendly than usual, with a rounded muzzle, oversized brows and huge eyes, this means it made the hyrule princess resemble a puppy. Her were movable and had movable eyelids. Compared to other Zelda designs, this suit also has an more upright stance than previous suits, a characteristic that would be kept for the Zelda suits made in the Heisei era. Category:Godzilla Movies Spoof Category:Monsters, inc. movies Category:A Link To The Past Game Spoofs